Janeway meets Kirk!
by elfchick123
Summary: Thanks to Q, Janeway and Kirk are about to meet! Please be kind and review. It's the only way i'l learn!
1. Q!

Chapter 1  
  
Q's back!  
  
So far it had been a boring day in the Delta Quadrant for the crew of Voyager. They had just finished trading with a new race that they had just met, and had gotten lots of needed supplies and now they were on their way back to the Alpha Quadrant. There had been no hostile aliens firing on them and for once no one had tried to take over the ship. It was very boring!  
Kathryn Janeway had been on her way to the hollodeck at the end of her shift to meet Bel'anna, Tom and Chakotay for a game of pool, when suddenly she found herself face to face with one of the most annoying things she had ever known! Q!  
"Hey Kathy, miss me?" he asked annoyingly.   
"Q, what in heavens name are you doing here? And no I have not missed you, at all!  
" Well, how rude" Q pouted, "I just came by to lighten things up and here you are saying that you didn't miss me!"  
"What do you mean lighten things up? Or do I want to know?"  
"This ship must be very boring when no one is attacking you, I feel that as your friend that it is my duty to make things more interesting"   
And with that Q snapped his fingers and the last thing Janeway saw was a bright flash of light. 


	2. Oh No!

Chapter 2  
  
Oh No!  
  
This chapter will be short, I have to go and do my homework. Ugg. New chapter coming out soon! (J/C and P/T Rox)  
The last thing that Janeway remembered was Q and a bright flash of light. She opened her eyes to a strange face looking over her.  
"Hello, my name is Leonard McCoy, Mr. Spock found you passed out in the hall. Can you remember anything about how you got here?"  
Janeway tried to sit up, but McCoy made her lie still.  
"Hold on there miss, you have been unconscious for a few hours. We don't want you to over do it, do we."  
" Where am I, where's my ship and my crew, where did Q bring me this time, what year is it, how..."  
Janeway never finished her questions; she was so scared, confused and tired that she passed out.  
" Oh my," sighed McCoy, "Well I had better get Jim and Spock in here about this."  
(On the bridge of the Enterprise)  
The caption is busy sitting there looking important, Spock has just about fallen asleep and the rest of the crew is doing various things to pass the time.  
"McCoy to the Caption." Came McCoy's voice. " I think that you have better come down to sickbay."  
"Is it our passenger?" came Kirks reply  
"Yes"  
"I'm on my way. Spock, your with me" said Kirk already getting up from his seat.  
"Yes sir" came Spock reply and he followed the caption out the door. 


	3. Welcome to the Enterprise!

Chapter 3   
  
Welcome to the Enterprise!  
  
I got all my homework done and it's a snow day in April so I have lots of time to write my stories! Oh Boy!  
  
  
Janeway looked around groggily. Were was she? She remembered seeing a man who called himself Leonard McCoy. Could it be THE Leonard McCoy? The famous CMO from the Federation Starship Enterprise? That couldn't be. McCoy would have been long since dead. Could she have come back in time to the Enterprise? No. That was impossible, but with Q involved, it could be possible!  
"Where have you brought me Q?" Janeway wondered out loud.  
"I believe that I have brought you to the Enterprise, under the order of Kirk." Came a voice, Q. Sitting behind her on a bio bed, looking smug and as usual annoying.  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted to make things ore interesting for you. Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you here forever. Just for a few days! Or at least until I get bored with this new arrangement." Said Q.  
"What about Voyager and my crew?" cried a confused Janeway, "What are you going to do with them? Um Q?" It was to late for her questions to be answered because when she turned around, Q was gone.  
Just as Kathryn Janeway turned back around McCoy came out from his office (he had obviously not seen Q or heard there conversation) and Kirk and Spock came in to sickbay.   
"My name is James. T. Kirk and this is Spock, Who are you and how did you get on this ship?"  
"My name is Kathryn Janeway, caption of the Federation Starship Voyager. An alien named Q brought me year's back to the time of the Enterprise."  
Kirk looked amazed.  
"So your from the further!"  
"Yes I am and I would be happy with some tips on how to get back to my own time. Please"  
"This is quite fascinating," mused Spock as he stared intently at Janeway.  
"Are we famous in your time?" wondered Kirk.  
"Yes you are quite famous let me assure you caption Kirk."  
" Is this cute of what?" came the voice of Q. " Well Kathy, time to show your new friends Voyager!"  
There was a bright flash of light and all of a sudden Janeway, Kirk, Spock and McCoy were all in the mess hall of Voyager where a bunch of crewmen were all looking at them.  
"Oh my" sighed Janeway. "Not again!" 


	4. Welcome to Voyager!

Chapter 4  
  
Welcome to Voyager!  
  
"Well, I guess that Q decided to bring me back to my own time and my own ship, but unfortunately, you were all brought back with me." Said a tired looking Janeway.  
"Is this what your ship Voyager looks like?" came the confused voice of Kirk.  
"That is very obvious Jim, that man named Q just said that we are on Voyager!" snapped McCoy  
"Intriguing" muttered Spock.  
"I guess that we better tell the senior staff and put you somewhere until Q comes and takes you back to your own time." Said Janeway.   
"Come with me to the briefing room." And then into her COM badge,   
"Janeway to all senior staff, please report to the briefing room" When this was done Janeway turned to the three men that were standing behind her.  
"Well, welcome to the USS VOYAGER. I will show you around later."  
With that Janeway led the three men out of the mess hall and toward the briefing room"  
  
More soon. The next chapter will be longer. I am working on a long story now that I hope will come out soon! (J/C and P/T are so cool!) 


	5. Where do we put them?

I have not written in a long time because of homework and all but I am doing things now! So here is the next chapter! (J/C and P/T rocks!)  
  
  
"So, Q is back." Said B'lanna after Kathryn Janeway had told   
The senior staff what had happened.  
  
"Well that has been what I have been trying too tell for the last   
10 minutes!" Snapped an angry Janeway.   
  
Kathryn Janeway was tired, hungry and had not had any coffee   
for the last 6 houres. It was not a good time to be crossed by any   
crewmember. Including Kirk, McCoy and Spock. For twenty   
minutes James. T. Kirk had been asking Janeway all about Voyager   
and its crew as well as the h fights they had been in and how they all got stuck out in the Delta Quadrant. It was annoying that the man had to know so much so fast. He just did not quit. And now Kathryn Janeway had a very bad headache and was in a bad mood.   
  
"So what re we supposed to do with Caption Kirk, Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock until Q comes back to collect them?" Wondered young Harry Kim.  
  
"Logic suggests that we have them get acquainted with the ship and the crew since they may be here awhile. I believe that Mr. Neelix would be well suited for the task." Came the dry dull voice of Tuvok.   
  
"Good idea Mr. Vulcan" Said Neelix.  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea it will help our visitors that Neelix is so nice and happy all the time. They may feel more at home. Came Kes.  
  
"First things first. I don't think these men know how to use any technology that will be in there quarters and they do need to be looked over by the Doc. They also may be hungry and tired. I say we get them some place to sleep while there are here. What do you think Caption?" Said Chakotay. "Um, Kathryn? Wake up."  
  
"Hu! Oh, sorry. I am just very tired. Yes commander I say we get them some food for them and then someplace to sleep. We can wait till morning to show them around and introduce them to everyone. Do we have any rooms not being used?  
  
"Yes caption, there are three empty rooms next to each other. We can send them there.  
  
"Do it. And for the rest of you, I want you all to make it clear to the crew that Kirk, McCoy and Spock are treated nicely, and everything is done to make them more comfortably while they are here. Dismissed.  
  
As Janeway went to get Kirk, McCoy and Spock from where she had left them, the bridge, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Q, what have you done this time? 


	6. Kirk, Spock and McCoy!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my work. I tried to use all the suggestions that were sent in!   
"Well", thought Captain Kirk as he looked around hi temporary room aboard the USS Voyager.  
  
"It's nice but I sure miss the Enterprise, I wonder how the crew is doing. Oh well best not dwell on it. I had better get some sleep. I get to see Voyager tomorrow and meet there crew."   
  
And with that, James T Kirk fell to sleep and slept the whole night through.   
  
"It's nice but I miss my room on The Enterprise." Sighed McCoy.   
  
"At least I will get to see this ships sickbay and to meet their doctor. Captain Janeway told me he is a hologram. I do not think that's possible but I guess I will find out tomorrow."  
  
And with that McCoy fell to sleep.   
  
And well for Spock, he would not care how nice his room is, after all he's well, Spock. And being Vulcan, he fell asleep quite fast with only the anticipation of getting back to The Enterprise.  
  
The next day Janeway sent Tuvok to get the passengers and then take them to Neelix for breakfast. After that Neelix was going to bring them to Janeway so the both of them were going to take them on a tour around the ship. Then Neelix would take them back to the mess hall for lunch and then to the holodeck for some fun until dinner and then after dinner, he would take Kirk, Spock and McCoy to the bridge and then to engineering to watch the crew work.  
  
When Tuvok got to Spock's door, he rang the buzzer. Spock answered.   
  
"I am Lt. Commander Tuvok. I have been sent here to bring you, Captain Kirk, and CMO McCoy to the mess hall. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes I am almost ready to go to the mess hall. I just cannot figure out how to work this replicater, or so you call it. Will you assist me?"  
  
"Of course." Replied Tuvok.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
By the time Tuvok had shown Spock how to use the replicater, there were engrossed in a very deep conversation. Well whatever is deep conversation for a Vulcan.  
  
"Where is that Vulcan?" Asked Neelix to Chakotay. "He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, and it is not like him to be late like this."  
  
"Maybe he is just preoccupied with something, of he was called away to the bridge for some urgent matter. I am sure he will be here soon." Said Chakotay soothingly.  
  
Well things were not going so well. Spock and Tuvok were busy talking about the changes on Vulcan, McCoy was still asleep and Kirk had gotten bored waiting so he had attempted to get to the mess hall himself and ended up in engineering where a mad half Klingon was trying to get some work done. It really did not help her that Kirk was coming on to most of the woman in there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here? Wasn't Neelix going to give you a tour? Yelled a mad B'Elanna Torres.  
  
"Well, I like this! How about we meet later for dinner? Asked Kirk to B'Elanna.  
  
"Why you #$%@*&^%! I'll teach you to come on to me!"  
  
The last thing that Kirk saw was B'Elanna's fist on a collision coarse for his face. 


	7. I didn't mean to!

This chapter has to be short. I have to go out tonight and since I have not written at all in a while I had better do at least one chapter today.  
"I swear, I didn't mean to. He was coming on to me and..."  
  
"That is enough, B'Elanna. You reacted inappropriately and for that you need to be punished. Said an angry Janeway.  
  
"But captain, B'Elanna was only defending herself from..."  
  
"That's more then enough out of you Tom. B'Elanna, I hereby take away you replacater use for one week. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes captain" B'Elanna said quietly.   
  
"Good, now that this is settled, Doc, will you please wake up Kirk?"  
  
"Yes captain"  
  
"What the hell! Why did that woman hit me?" Yelled Kirk as soon as he came to.  
  
"She said that you were coming on to her. B'Elanna does NOT like it when men come on to her." Janeway Explained to Kirk.  
  
"Well ok then."  
  
"Good. Come on. Mr. Neelix will take you on that tour of the ship now. And where is Tuvok?"  
  
(Meanwhile in Spock's room)  
  
The Vulcans were in a deep conversation about starship that continued deep into the night.  
Chapter 8 coming soon if I can get reviews on thing to put in it! ;) 


	8. END

Here it is people the last and final chappy for this fic! Love ya all!  
  
As punishment for hitting Kirk, Janeway, made B'Elanna clean the bridge with a toothbrush. "Damn, damn, damn!" muttered B as she cleaned. It didn't help that Tom was watching and giggling like a girl. "If you don't shut up Tom I will be forced to hurt you BAD." She snarled. "Temper, Temper" came a voice. It was Q. "Oh no. Not you" Tom cried. "Yes. Me!" "What do you want?" "I have come to take Kirk and his crewmembers home to the Enterprise!" "Finally" thought Tom. "Q!" cried Janeway as she suddenly came through the bridge door. "What are you doing here?" "Katy! I'm here to take Kirk and co back to his ship." "What, No! We where just starting to get to know each other and learn all about the crews and ships and..." But Q cut her off. "I have to. All the other Q are mad at me for this. If I don't then well all hell's going to break loose in the alpha quad. Not to mention in the....." SNAP. With a snap of his fingers the Enterprise crew vanished and reappeared on the Enterprise. "Oh damn," said Kirk and I never even got laid by that Klingon! The crews of the Starships Voyager and Enterprise were sad to have been parted. Mostly Tuvok, who spent the next two weeks crying in his room. (A/n I know Vulcan's don't cry) But in the end it was for the best. The two starships went their separate ways and went on to explore many parts of space and in Voyager's case, time. But they never forgot each other. Nor would they ever see each other again. Until next time anyways.  
  
~END~  
  
My story is finely done! YES. I know it's bad but I have no time because of school. LOL 


End file.
